1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a data recovery device. In particular, the present invention relates to a device and method for high-speed data recovery using feedback of the sampled digital data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, image data transmitted between the host and the monitor of a computer is an analog signal. The decoder of the monitor transforms the analog image data to digital image data. However, the image data will fade after transformation from analog data to digital data.
Therefore, a transition minimized differential signal (TMDS) interface has been developed. The system transmits data in a digital form. However, the image data fades because of shifting of the data.